Captive Angel Naruto Style
by Tepee712
Summary: After 11 yrs together, Gaara wants a break. Ino is crushed. Soon, her sadness will turn anger and she will make him regret his leaving until he begs her to take him back! Hetero and Yaoi. Abuse, Anal, Bi, H/C, HJ, Humil, M/F, M/M, N/C, Oral, Preg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Plot lines and sex scenes from 'Captive Angel' by Deana James. Characters and settings from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Before reading... If for some reason you find you didn't like this story, please post in reviews what turned you off. Each comment and criticism is part of the learning process for a next time.

Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto. Some scenes and plot lines were used or altered from romance novel : Captive Angel by Deana James

Warnings: Hetero,Yaoi, Angst, near death experience, N/C, rape, language, violence. Not suitable for any ages below 18.  
Pairings: Gaara/Ino, Gaara/Matsuri , Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Ino, Sasuke/Naruto, and some more to come.

The story starts after 11 years of marriage.

Ino is 28  
Gaara is 29

Chapter 1

From the warm darkness that surrounded them, it was her short breathy gasp what gave them away.

"Gaara," she protested faintly. "If we are too loud…ah, Etsuya will wake up."  
"Come here, poppet." he whispered lovingly his endearment for her. With a low growl, he rolled over on her, guiding himself in between her legs, pulling her rounded knee up over his hip.

Immersed in their scents, she lifted her hips in heated invitation. Her fingernails dug and scratched angry red lines across the back of his contracted shoulders muscles.

His eyes, silently worshiping her sexual facial reactions, glazed before he brushed his thumb against her bruised raspberry lower lip. Shortly after, he groaned. His breath dampened her light golden brow, and his lips dropped soft kisses against each of her eye lids before they left a heated trail to the smooth skin behind her right ear, where he gently nibbled and suckled on her soft spot. She shivered when his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

"Ah , so good," he crooned. "So good," he murmured silkily as he filled her. His hands cupped her breasts, weighing their double handfuls of firm soft flesh, squeezing and flicking his thumbs over the hardened peaks.

"Sweet," he encouraged her. "That's right. Soft. Warm." The words matched the rhythm of his strokes.

Deliberately, he bit the skin behind her ear and groaned as her muscles convulsed from the small pain. Her hands slid round his neck to clasp him tighter; her thighs hooked above his waist and pulled him deeper into her.

The hard bones of his pelvis pressed down, against her navel and mound. "Gaara" she moaned. "You're hurting…"

His hands wrapped around her silken blond hair and he tighten his grip while crushing his lips against her.

"…Mine" he gasped. Like an angry stallion, he tossed back his head as he locked his elbows to support himself on his hands. His arms extended at full stretch while he bore down on her as he drove forward harder. "Come on" he prompted. His jaw set in his efforts to check himself.

She rolled her head from side to side on the pillow and arched her back to accommodate him. Perspiration gleamed on her forehead.

"Poppet…" he whispered lovingly.

She cried out sharply. 

"My sweet poppet," he whispered, sinking down, his face buried in the pillow beside her head.  
………………………………...

During midnight, she could recognize the blooming Moonflower's scent lingering in the back of her room by the open window. Perhaps because of the rising gusts of wind, its faint traces were trailing indoors. They called her back to consciousness with memories from her childhood. She could hear the small "pit" "pat" in the background. Good. A little rain will cool things off.

Gaara mumbled something in his sleep before stirring beside her. He slowly pulled back relieving her of his weight. She could his passion in her and in between her legs. Her skin felt chilled where his arm and thigh had covered it.

Outside, the quickening drops of rain spattered against the broad magnolia leaves. With a little shiver, she sat up and reached for the covers pushed carelessly to the front of the bed.  
She stared at the window, wondering why in days like this she felt so nostalgic.

"Cold?" His voice came from her back, deep and warm against her skin.

She turned back into his arms, dragging the edge of the sheet with her. "The rain…"  
"I'll warm you." He mumbled and pushed the sheet away. She gently traced the "love" tattoo on his forehead.  
"For heaven's sake," she chuckled softly.

Rearing up over her, he glanced at her strangely. Almost as if he was tempted to say something, before his eyes cleared and he cupped the back of her head. "Kiss me once more, Poppet."  
………………………………...

It was very early in the morning, when her eyes fluttered open. With the sheet tucked decently across her breasts, she watched him put on a fish net top over his slight darker chest. Her eyes traced all over his body as she remembered last nights' loving behind them. It had been too long since the last time they had sex like yesterday. Maybe too long, if she had forgotten how his body and his red mane still excited her. Her eyes followed the small birthmark on one of his butt cheeks and she smiled gently.

He was only a little bit thicker through the middle than when she had married him eleven years ago. She stirred uncomfortably in her bed at the thought of her own extra flesh.

A tiny frown marred her forehead as she watched him pull his Jounin vest from the back of their closet and throw it on the bed. "Are you active again?" she hazarded surprised. She definitely would have remembered him telling her that, since it was a while for that too.

He paused in collecting his shaving razors and treasured weapons from his belongings. "Yes." He did not turned toward her. Instead, he glanced at her reflection in the mirror, then hastily looked away as their eyes met.

" Why didn't you tell me? We should have talked about it. Sigh. I'll get ready and walk you to the gate. " He tossed the things into his bag and closed it with a snap. "Don't bother". She caught the edge of the sheet and sat up. "Why not?"

"Because I am meeting the Hokage and the other team leaders for a debriefing, then heading right out." Taking a deep breath, he turned and took his long red coat from the wardrobe. It was not his best coat, but a rather old one that she remembered back when they met, that went down all the way to his ankles and had an upright collar. Though now it seemed to only cover him up to his knees.

"Where are you going?" she asked cautiously.  
"To Earth Country"  
The simple words stopped her cold. She could not comprehend their meaning. " To … Earth…Country? For how long?"  
"The mission will be a year, maybe two if things get complicated."  
She looked up confused and waved one hand helplessly. "But…"

Still avoiding her eyes, he zipped up his vest before plucking her purple silk robe off the from the chair and tossing it to her. "Put this on and come to the living room, Ino Yamanaka. We have to talk."

He had called her by her given name. He never called her Ino Yamanaka unless she had done something terribly wrong. It was moments like this she wished she had kept up training and developing her jutsus. Maybe along with entering somebody's body, she could some day see into their mind. If only it let her know what he was thinking.

Chills, ran along her spine as she heard his steps down the hall, heard him open the door to their son's room, heard her son's voice. The sheet fell to her waist where she clutched at it with both hands, pressing her fist into her midriff.

The clouds still lowered, although the rain had ceased for the moment. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she climbed down from the high bed.

What could he be thinking of, accepting a mission at this time of the year? He knew that this time of year, would be the busiest for the flower shop, especially with the festival approaching. No, No responsible flower shop owner of any size could afford to leave for even one week at this time of year.

With her robe in her hands, she moved to look at her nude body in the glass. Hastily, she slid her arms into the purple silk and tied it firmly at the waist. Her lip curled in disappointment and distaste as she tried to smooth the material over the bulges of hip and thigh and belly. When she had married Gaara and even after Etsuya's birth she had been almost too slim. Now she stared at the results of months of neglect after the tragic loss of her baby daughter.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to cleaning herself somewhat. Her long blonde hair hung down her back in tangles. She reached for her brush from the dressing table, swung the heavy trends to her left shoulder and began to brush it smooth. The loose sleeves of her robe fell back from her plump white arms. Sakura's nickname for her had never been more fitting, she mused bitterly.

A low knock came before she was half finished.

"Yes?"

"Mom?" Called the soft, voice of her adored son, Etsuya, who summoned her. "Father is waiting."

Ino shot a look of pure dislike at the reflection in the mirror before dropping the brush noisily. "I'll be right there honey. Tell him to hold his horses… er never mind, just tell him I'll be right there."

A rubber band would have to do. She searched through the mess in the middle drawer of the dresser until she found a white one. Finally, As she tied her hair in a pony tail, she grimaced at her reflection. Morning was not her best time. With no sleep the night before, she would not have looked beautiful even ten years ago.

Gaara was not in the kitchen, although it seemed he and Etsuya had already eaten. She poured herself a cup of strong black coffee, carrying it and the saucer into the living room.

"So you finally came over."  
"You're slow, Mom." Etsuya accused rudely.  
"Mind your manners," she snapped.  
The boy said nothing, but his lip thrust out stubbornly.

"Sit down, Ino," Gaara advised. He rested his hand on the back of the covered sofa.  
Her robe fell open, exposing one plump knee as she struggled with the opening and the cup and saucer.

"Really, Gaara, why all the rushing?" she demanded curiously. "I'm not even dressed."  
"We will leave you enough time for your dressing, woman," he replied stiffly. He watched her grimly as she arranged the robe over her limbs and balanced the teacup in her lap. Then he cleared his throat. "I have been very unhappy of late."

She looked at him uncertainly, then shot a wary glance at their son, whose dark teal eyes fastened alertly on his father's face. "Perhaps you should go and get another muffin, Etsuya," she interrupted.

"No."

Gaara sighed. "Go on, Etsuya." When the boy had exited, he cleared his throat again.

Yamanaka looked at him uncertainly. "Are we going to argue, Gaara? I'm not in the mood"

He continued as if he had not heard her. " I have been very unhappy of late." shoulder's squared, chest out, he rocked forward on his toes. "I have the greatest respect for you as a former kunoichi of this village, but after all these years, I've come to the conclusion that maybe we are just not right for each other."

She took a deep hot breath. The cup rattled in the saucer as her hand shook. She set it hastily aside. "Why would you say that? We have scraped along rather well together for the last eleven years. I have been a good wife and mother. We have everything that any two people could possibly want."

He shook his head. " You have everything that you want, Ino Yamanaka. I have nothing that I want."

"I would not have thought so last night." she reminded him dryly.

The color rose in his lightly tanned cheeks. He took a deep breath. Hands at his side, his head thrown back in a look of stubborn defiance, he announced the words in a stride.

"We should take this opportunity and separate for some time. Etsuya is becoming more like you everyday, even in his temper. He needs to grow up to become a better shinobi, and for that he will need to see and understand that the world is beyond Konoha and this flower shop."

"Etsuya!" she exclaimed. "He's only ten years old."  
"Exactly. The perfect age for a Genin in a B level mission to see--"

"A B level mission?" she shook her head in bewilderment. "Are you out of your mind?"

Gaara stared at her cautiously. "I intend to take him with me for Rock Country." he stated.

For several slow seconds she stared up into her husband's face, sure that at any minute now he would break into a grin and declared that he had fooled her. But she knew that was beyond his personality. That kind of behavior suited more Naruto, her blonde sometimes idiotic, soon-to-be Hokage. At the best of times, Gaara would only allow the tips of his lips to curve upwards as he would kiss his "silly" wife's forehead.

But he did nothing of the sort. The blood began to pound in her temples. Desperately, she reached for the handle of the coffee cup in an attempt to raise it to her lips. It shook so badly that the dark liquid slopped over the rim into the saucer. She set it back down again.

Gaara cleared his throat. "I'm glad you are taking this so well. I was afraid you'd have a fit of some kind." Turning away, he stalked over to the window to stare outward at the dark wet expanse of their garden. . "The last three years have been a nightmare since--since the baby died."

Her hands were shaking so badly that she pressed them down between her thighs. Her eyes closed briefly as she nodded.

"I'm as sorry as you are that it… she died, but those things happen."  
Her voice was low. "I can't ever have any more children."  
That's another thing." He turned around. "You don't know that for certain."

"I know," she insisted.

"Instead of getting out and exercising--training again, for instance--you sit inside and mope." He gave another impatient sweep of his arm. "You've done nothing but eat and drink and feel sorry for yourself."

"I almost died" she reminded him. He flinched as his own memories of the event surfaced. But he looked at her determinedly.

"Many women have almost died in childbirth. Even more you used to be a strong kunoichi, you knew the next day was not guaranteed. But we can not all take the rest of our lives to get over it," he told her hardily.

"It's just that I---I can't have any more children," she repeated dumbly.

"For Kami-sama's sake! Do I care? I did not married you for the number of kids you could produce. But that seems one of the many differences in our priorities."

The tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I care." she whispered

"You have a son." he appealed.

"I'm an only child and I hate it."

He threw up his hands. "That's about all I can stand!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You sit around and cry about the things you can't change. Just let the least little thing go the wrong way and the fountain starts to flow."

"I can't help it." Still sobbing, she fumbled in her pocket for a handkerchief. The robe fell open across her knees, exposing her thighs.

"Look at you!" His voice rose. "You are not the woman I married. She was spirited and positive, and slim. "

The handkerchief fell to the floor as she clutched at the robe. Her face, wet from crying, now reddened even brighter with embarrassment.

In a couple of quick strides, he crossed the room and caught her by the chin. "Up," he commanded.

"No." she twisted her face away.

"Yes." Once unleashed, his resentment turned cruel. Catching her under the arm, he pulled her to her feet and led her over to the mirror. "Look at yourself. Are you spirited? Are you positive?" He did not ask the next question, though it was implied.

Sobbing bitterly, she wrenched herself out of his hands and stumbled away.

"How dare you? Why are you doing this!" she yelled.

Gaara followed her, merciless as the very devil. The disgust and resentment he had built up over the past months poured out, despite his watching over her trembling body.

"Almost from the time I married you, all you ever wanted was someone to take over to work in your family's flower shop and give you a brood of children. I felt like a mule half the time and a stud horse the rest."

"Gaara…"she pleaded.

But he went on, unstoppable once his feelings were unleashed. "Then when that baby died, you didn't even want me for a stud horse anymore. It was almost as if our relationship died too"

"Gaara!" she glanced hastily around her in a painful discomfort.

He raised his voice even louder. "I will not be a damn mule anymore. Ino. I hate working the civilian life at the shop. I have been a shinobi most of my life and that is what is for me, and by Kami-sama, I'm going to live it, taste it and eventually die from it if I can."

As he swung away from her, she managed to catch the end of his vest. "What about me?" she whispered hoarsely.

He looked own at her with a mixture of pity and anger. "You don't need me," he insisted. "Anyone will do. You don't love me."

She gaped at him. "I do, I do." She shook her head wildly. Her fingernails sank like talons into the vest.

He bent to pry one of her hands loose. "You never did. You just wanted a man to do your work."

"How can you say I don't love you? After all these years?" she cried desperately as he managed to disengage her hands and drag her to her feet by her wrist. He laughed harshly.

"Oh , I grant if it things were only based on our first couple of years, then I would strongly believe our relationship should have survived anything. But these last three years you haven't even been a wife to me. What about all the nights since that day? When I felt alone and useless and in doubt? Did you think I was made of stone? That I didn't suffer the loss of our child? When I need the reassurance and passion from the woman I loved, where were you?"

She cried out then and tugged herself away from him. " I was hurt. I couldn't bear to… I didn't think I would ever… You don't understand how I feel."

His icy green eyes froze her on her place. "And you don't care how I feel." he stated.  
"You've kept me from the one I loved and from the one thing I want more in this world."

She huddled on the sofa, her shoulders shaking. The robe had become more disarrayed with her struggles. Her skin was too pale and tiny dimples showed in the flesh of her thigh.

He waited for a minute, staring at her. His lip curled in distaste at her disarray. The coffee table clock stuck the half hour. They both flinched.

She flung up her head to glance at it fearfully, then back at him. He tugged at his clothes. "I must be going." He took a quick step toward the door. "Wait. Just one more minute. Gaara, listen to me. I lov--" His dispassionate look stopped her. She dropped her hands into her lap and took a deep breath. "Very well. I won't keep you anymore," she breathed. "Only, please let's talk about it when -when the mission is over."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "At this point, I don't think its worth it anymore Ino. Maybe its time, we should both be free to pursue our own desires," he suggested.

"No," she gasped. "No. I don't desire anything but to be your wife and Etsuya's… Oh Kami-sama Etsuya's mother. Please don't take my baby to Rock Country, Gaara."

"I'll not leave him here to let you turn him into a florist. "

She struggled to her feet. "He can continue training to be a shinobi here in Konoha, just request for him to be reassigned to a new team. He is quick and bright, I'm sure--" "Ino- everything has already been taken care of, and my mind is set."

"But he is just a boy, a little boy. He might get hurt… He may be used as a target against you, you know how these missions go, you may even be cornered by the rock village's enemies. You are not being reasonable. He is still just our little boy…"

"No, I'm not Mother. I'm older. I am as big as Father was when he was Genin" Etsuya planted himself into the room and planted himself with feet apart, by his father's side.  
"Etsuya" Gaara put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You shouldn't interrupt a grown-up conversations."  
His son looked up excitedly "Father, I am ready."

Ino held out trembling arms to her son. "C--come here," she begged.  
He stared at her. For an instant, his face crumpled, then he shook his head vigorously. "Dad and I are leaving. I am going to Rock Country. With him."

She blinked back new tears. "I know, sweetheart. I know. Your father told me."

"And you are not mad?"

"N---No. I'm not really mad. I'm just…I'll miss you terribly. I won't see you grow up. You'll be gone for so very long."

"But I'll be learning many new techniques and how to be a man. Father said if I trained hard enough I could be the next Hokage after Naruto-sama's turn." Realizing that his mother was not going to beg him to stay, he relaxed slightly. He pulled his lower lip back in and smiled.

The smile cut through Ino like a knife. The only child she would ever have was smiling his beautiful smile at her. In another minute he would be gone perhaps forever. When he returned, he will no longer be her little boy. But a younger teen. He would be older, taller, his voice might have changed, his body would have probably lost its little-boy look. And she would not have been with him to see it. She clamped a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Go hug your mother" Gaara bade him, giving him a slight push at the shoulder. "Go on" Gaara said sternly.

"My baby," she whispered and she held him tightly to her with reluctance to part.

"You mustn't cry Mom. We'll be back When did you say, Father? In a year?"

"If all goes well." Gaara nodded, not looking at his wife.

Etsuya turned back to flash his mother a charming smile. With a smothered cry, she caught him by the shoulder and kissed him hard on the mouth, then on both cheeks.  
"Moooom!" He drew back, pushing his small hands against her shoulder. As Gaara opened the door, he dashed through it and out into the hall.

As she pressed her shaking hands to her mouth, she heard her son's shoes thudding down the steps.

"Good-bye, Ino Yamanaka."

She did not answer. She couldn't, the pain in her chest was so great that she could scarcely breathe. She sank back on the sofa, turning her shoulder to him.

He turned and hesitated by the door. His hand gripped the knob on the door and for a second he opened his lips to say something else… but shook his head instead and went out, closing the door silently behind him.  
A/N: What do you guys honestly think? Please feel free to be brutal. And do you think I should continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Flashback- 11 years ago_

It would definitely be another sweltering day in Konohagakure from the looks of it.

Ino was warm enough to barely noticed the covers trailing awkwardly between the foot of her bed and the floor.

It couldn't be any later than 6 am and already a few of the morning sun growing rays were straying boldly through their bedroom window. The room got lighter while the sky turned light blue, but Ino watched instead the sun rays reflecting against her wedding ring to the ceiling; moving in swirls as she twisted the band on her finger.

A soft grunt from the left side of the bed reminder her that Gaara was awake as well. They had watched the night hours fade away together, whispering softly about the ceremony, the funny moments at the reception and their hopes and dreams for the future. It all felt unreal for her--to belong to each other now in mind, body and spirit, even if Ino had spent the last ten years dreaming and planning for her wedding day. Everything went exactly as she dreamed off, granted, with the exception of the groom. She had expected Sasuke to be the one to meet her at the altar. It was funny how some things worked out for her benefit.

'At least I have the rest of our lives to get over it.' She mused while rubbing her exposed midriff. As a larger rougher hand caressed the skin of her arm, she was reminded to thank Sakura for the white open front baby doll and thong set. He seemed to like it as well.

Laying on his side, Gaara trailed his fingers through her blonde hair and brought her golden tresses to his lips. If he was curious about his new wife's small smile, he didn't show it. "Good morning Mrs. Ino of the Sand." he mumbled. With his free hand, he cupped her right breast, tracing circles with his thumb and teasing her covered pink peak. He was looking down at her silently, waiting.

She gasped and focused on her husband's hand instead. Gaara gently squeezed the mound as he leaned in to kiss the crook of her neck then raised himself to drop another feathered kiss on the tip of Ino's nose.

His hand stretched away from her chest to her belly and tightly intertwined their fingers together. When he pulled their hands to his chest, her gaze melted as she felt his heart beat against her knuckles. The rising pulse served to make her grin wider.

"A Yen for your thoughts." He finally whispered surrendering to his curiosity.

She took his hand and placed it against her cheek, getting a feel for the rough calluses that covered them.

She shifted over to cuddle and leaned her head against his chest. His arm surrounded her waist and pulled her closer to his warm body. "You know…" her breath caressing his skin, as her eyes glittered with excitement. "We can't tell how everything is going to turn out, but I feel it can happen- we could stay this happy forever." His fingers lifted her chin until their eyes met. His fathomless eyes darkened in response, drawing her further into their depths.

Gaara's deep voice tickled her forehead. "Will you promise to teach me how to make you happy?" he asked in a low raspy voice. His usual inexpressive stare wavered briefly, but Ino knew for that second she felt fear and passion radiating from his gaze.

Her lips parted in surprise; she couldn't remember hearing him express any insecurities before, even when they first started dating. This was a side of her new husband that rarely came out, but if she wasn't already overwhelmed by her warm emotions, she would have fallen in love with him all over again.

Her silky touch rose to trace the pale plains of his face and to trail over his jaw until their eyes met once more.

"I've never been happier than I am right now." Her brilliant smile almost blinded him. Gaara shifted closer and his sweet kiss overwhelmed her senses before his teeth tugged gently at her lower lip. Soon their bodies crushed against each other.

………………………………….End of flash back………………….…………………

"How is she?" asked Lee, bringing a set of chopsticks with a piece of broccoli to his lips.

"Sigh…better. Etsuya's and Gaara's photographs are still lying all over the bedroom but she transferred this morning from her bed to the living room, and at least now, she only cries when she is awake" commented Sakura dryly before sipping from her strawberry banana smoothie.

She glanced around at the remodeled Ichiraku. With its infamous popularity, and Naruto's sponsorship, the small stand had prospered enough to add a couple of booths and also a healthy smoothie stand next door.

"She is crushed. I think she honestly ignored the signs."

"It is sad to see the youthful fiery passion between two love birds going through such turmoil." Lee glanced at the pink haired beauty across from him. "She's very fortunate to have you there."

Sakura face flushed lightly. In the last ten year, even though Lee had back down from his passionate pursuit, they both had grown closer. Though before he would usually gross her with his attention, now days his comments only comforted her and sometimes made her feel strangely warmer.

"Here is the extra meal-to-go you requested, Haruno-san" intercepted a glowing 6 month pregnant Ayane.

"Thank you very much, Ayane, lunch was as delicious as always, but once again, please call me Sakura" She smiled before extending her hand to check the chakra signals from the woman's inflated stomach. "Have you been taking your vitamins as prescribed?"

As the two women were conversing, Lee's eyes distractedly strayed to his female friend's body. The years have treated his former crush very well. It seemed to have traded all her baby fat for fit muscles and sexy curves, never mind that her legs seemed to stretch for miles. She practically was just as tall as Naruto now, although her 5'8" was still no match to his own 6ft height.

He noticed Sakura pink wavy hair was longer and layered, but she had it pinned up somewhat with a pen. Probably pinned it up while she was doing her reports, he mused. But the hairstyle complemented her long neck.

Ayane grinned and nodded excitedly "So far so good."

"That is what I like to hear… we'll definitely meet up soon for your follow up."

She radiated confidence and joy for life that he still admired. Yet he secretly smiled, for he knew behind this caring, gorgeous, sucker-punching, medical genius Sakura, hid a younger version, still apprehensive about her forehead, her choices and her unstable love life. Not that she would ever ask for his opinion or admit it that she needed advise. He had also gained enough survival skills to know to avoid discussing it.

Ayane thanked Sakura before returning to the kitchen.

In turn, Sakura faced her male friend, who was now staring at his meal with a smile. She thought to ask but shook her head and held back. "Alright Lee-kun, I'm off to Ino's, but before I forget, are we still meeting Naruto for brunch tomorrow?"

"Ahhh, unfortunately, Naruto-kun mentioned earlier he is running an errand for Tsunade-sama and will be leaving tomorrow for Suna for a week or two."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that. Hmmm, I was so looking forward for your homemade blueberry milkshake. We'll have to reschedule it as soon as he gets back"

They said their goodbyes before Sakura checked the time. She was surprised only twenty minutes had gone by, but resigned none the less. As small as these breaks were, they gave Sakura her second wind for the rest of the day. She desperately needed these especially these last couple of days, between her job at the hospital and her visits at Ino's.

Maybe she'll get another smoothie to go.

………………………………...

The blonde woman willed herself to die.

She sat, feeling her heart pound against the side of her chest, wondering when it would stop. Would the next beat be the last? Please, please, please, Kami-sama. She could not bear to think about what Gaara had said to her. If she were dead, she would no longer have to think of what lay ahead of her. She completely ignored the angry reasonable voice inside of her head that reminded her of Sakura. Instead she droned out everything and focused on the tick tock in the background.

The mantel clock continued to tick, its pendulum swinging back and forth, the only movement in the still room. Several times it chimed, but Ino did not mark the numbers.

The sound was interrupted by the screeching of her entrance door being opened. Sakura paused in the doorway, surprised of finding Ino in her robe lying on the coffee table. She could have sworn that was how she left the other woman this morning.

She cleared her throat and waited for Ino to turn her head and acknowledge her. The blonde woman made no such move and remained with her head on the table staring across the room with half-closed eyes. Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"Oy, Ino-pig… brought you some food, get up" However she still received no response from the other woman.

Sakura walked to the kitchen to leave the food bags on the counter before putting some water to heat for tea. Ten minutes later she poured the tea in a cup full of ice, then took a bottle from a brown paper bag and proceeded in pouring the liquid in the glass. In the living room she found Ino still laying on the table.

"Are you done with grieving, Ino?"

She crossed the room and flung open the curtains before opening the windows. "Some breeze will cool you off and air out this place. You'll feel more like yourself." She walked back to the kitchen and brought the ice tea. "I made you ice tea, strong then doctored with lemon and whiskey." She turned to the blonde woman once more.

"Ino-pig, I asked if you are done with your grieving?"

The slim pink-haired woman kneeled before putting her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Drink."

A deep frown creased Ino's forehead. She shrugged irritably.

"Drink." Sakura lifted the glass stubbornly.

"NO."

"Ah, so you can talk, I thought you lost the power of speech, along with your ability to move. You have sat there for so long, I was afraid we would have to bury you with the coffee table." Sakura set the Ice tea on the side.

"Go away." Ino mumbled as she shifted.

Irritated Sakura shoved Ino, with one hand off the table, but instead of getting a rise out of the blonde, Ino just laid pathetically on the floor. Sakura huffed.

"Ungrateful punk, after I've been visiting, cleaning and feeding you for the last three days -this is you're repayment? Sitting around moping as the moss grows and then kicking me out? I am about to kick your ass, if you don't get up. I've brought you some food"

After several seconds, Ino's answer was spoken in a strained dry whisper.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then in that case, drink, Ino" The pink-haired woman moved the Ice tea to the coffee table.

Ino set her lips stubbornly and shook her head.

"I said, drink it. If I have to tell you one more time, you will be sorry."

"You can't tell me what to do, …I'm not a child."

"Yet you are sitting on the floor sulking and pouting like a two year old in a tantrum. Drink" Sakura held the glass only a couple of inches from Ino's mouth.

Defiantly, Ino raised tired blue eyes drowned by sudden bright tears. "Sakura, he's gone. And he took my baby with him." Her body was wracked by harsh snubbing sounds that tore out of her throat. The tears spilled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura waited, immovable as a stone, holding in front of Ino's eyes the glass of tea that she was expected to drink. The sobs ceased at last.

Ino suddenly realized that she was thirsty. With hands that trembled, she managed to take the glass to her lips. Half heartedly, she took a sip so small it had no effect on her raw, swollen throat. But when she would have set it aside, Sakura stopped her.

"No. Drink it all."

"No"

"Yes"

"Forehead-girl , I feel… as if I'm bleeding to death. Cold tea won't help"

"It will coagulate the blood from the wound," the Sakura insisted teasingly.

"Damn you."

"Good." Her lips pulled back in a grin surrounding her white teeth. "Show anger. Feel the pain but don't cry. I think anger will do you good."

"How can I be angry with my son and my husband?"

But she took another swallow. This time she could taste the whiskey. With a grimace of distaste, she tried again to put it aside, but Sakura closed her long fingers over Ino's and held the glass firmly.

The women's eyes met, clashing stubbornly. Ino's lips tightened.

"Drink, it can only help make you feel better."

With poor coordination, Ino lifted the glass to her mouth again. This time she drained it before setting it aside. Within a minute, the heat from the alcohol overtook her body.

"Good. Now we're going to get you showered and dressed then you can eat supper." Too numbed with grief to resist, Ino allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Sakura turned the water on and checked the temperature before turning around to pull the purple silk robe from Ino's body and guiding her into the shower.

After she closed the curtains, she made her way to the sit on the counter while waiting for Ino to finish.

At length, Ino braced her elbow against the wall and covered her eyes with her hand. "Why did he do it, Sakura? I can't understand how I could have done anything so bad that he would have left me and taken Etsuya, too. I just don't get it."

The pink headed girl, pursed her lips, "You will never understand if you don't stop crying and begin to think."

Ino poured the bath gel on the shower loofah, before sluggishly rubbing it over her body. "That's what he said! He said I cried all the time."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. Then shrugged to herself.

"Ino, make sure to scrub the back of your neck and behind your knees….hmmm…I don't know… I guess men don't allow themselves to cry and they pick on others who do. But it is not how they really feel. I think sometimes they envy those who can cry."

After a few minutes Ino spoke softly. "He said my grief for the baby was not normal"

Sakura scoffed. "Gaara is hardly the authority on what is normal." She stood up and walked over to sneak a hand behind the curtain and shut the water off. "Get out now, any longer and you'll get sick. You need to dress up and come to the dinning room."

"I don't want anything to eat, I'm…f….fat." The word came out in a wail.

Sakura wrapped her up in a towel. "That maybe true, but don't say it like it makes you ugly, Ino-Pig, uh sorry, habit…hee hee."

Ino continued "No, I am fat and ugly, otherwise why would he have left me?"

Sakura thought about it for a second "I think he had many other reasons but I don't think your size was one of them."

"Even Etsuya wanted to go with his father. He didn't want to stay with me, his mother."

Sakura shook her head as she also wrapped Ino's hair with a head towel. "That is normal for boys his age, they always look for adventure and to impress daddy, I wouldn't take it personal"

Head down, bare wet feet leaving footprints across the hardwood floor, Ino stumbled towards the bedroom. "I just want to die."

"Don't talk like that, you have a beautiful home, you are a healthy 29 year old woman, who has a funny, adorable son, with an equally horrible temper." She found an outfit for Ino and put it on her bed.

"Had a son, Sakura, had."

Sakura sighed sucking up the temptation to bump Ino in the head. " I said you have a son, Turn around so that I can help you with this, your food is going to get cold.

"I can't stand it, Sakura, this quiet empty house…"

The taller woman pulled away. "Then why don't you go back to training, and return with me to the hospital. You know Tsunade would give continue your studies and even I could help to train you back into shape."

"No… I just don't think I can do this anymore."

Sakura frowned. "You have been a civilian for too long. Too much of the soft life has left you weak."

Ino felt exhausted even before replying. "Gaara says I forced him into civilian life and that is part of the reason he hates me."

Sakura shrugged. "If all you want to do is drown in your sorrows, then go ahead, fall down and die"

"Sakura!"

"Do you know how many patients I've dealt with, that will never see the light of day again, that can no longer walk, feed themselves or even remember who they are? You need food and to count your blessings."

Ino stood reprimanded but followed Sakura along to the dinning area and picked lightly over her meal. Sakura made small conversation about the daily gossip as Ino finished her meal. Then afterwards the blonde woman walked Sakura to the door, as her best friend was retiring for the day.

"You are very fortunate Ino that you are still standing and that all that is physically holding you back is your grief. Go to bed. Once you get stronger you should then deal with your problems." Ino nodded and watched her go.

Before Ino left for her room she served herself a glass of wine and carried the glass and bottle to the bedroom. She sat on the window sill and rested the foot of her glass on her stomach while she watched the sun go down.

Wine certainly did have a way of making things seemed a little better. But only a little. But it did not kept her from thinking about her husband. What could she do to get Gaara back? Her mind twisted and turned like a mouse in a maze.

She had not even had a chance to talk to him. He had done all the talking, all the accusing, all the fault-finding.

Suddenly, she sat up, taking another sip of wine. She had not had a chance to have her say. If she had seen it coming, she would have been ready to dissuade him. He would have had to listen to her and she would make perfect sense of this situation.

Maybe it wasn't too late, to catch up to him. It had only been three days. Her old self would never let anything get in the way of what she wanted, not without a fight.

She would have to get up as early as possible to track them down. Surely if she appealed to Tsunade, the old woman would side along with her, she would share their destination and encourage her to meet her husband and her child.

Maybe, Gaara would change his mind and let her tag along in their mission, or hopefully by the time she would see him, Etsuya's constant whining would convince him that he was better off leaving the child with her.

Yes, tomorrow, Ino Yamanaka, would go after her husband.

………………………………...

"No way" said Tsunade.

Ino's eyes bulged at the response.

"What do you mean 'No way' you old hag?!" The older woman's eye twitched.

"What is it with you blonde brats? Watch your manners. I have enough with Naruto, and I'm starting to see where Etsuya is getting most of his habits."

Ino willed herself to calm down. "Tsunade, I know my son's faults, but he is still a child and that is normal at his age. I feel that is more than enough reason for me to go along with them. If this mission is as important as it sounds, Etsuya will need as much guidance as he can get."

"Ino, I know this must be hard for you, it is not easy for a mother to part from her child for such a long time. However, you are not fit to go anywhere in your current state."

Tsunade turned to look out through her grand window view. "I would not have believed Gaara if I had not seen so for myself. I believe, you should take advantage of this time to take care of yourself. For the next couple of weeks you should spoil yourself and treat yourself to a day spa. Then focus and come to terms with your priorities and responsibilities for the following year.

But stand clear, I could never assign you, when it is obvious that you will become a hindrance to the mission. The answer is no."

Ino's stood deflated with defeat. The older woman's eyes soften at the beaten pose of the younger woman. It reminded her of herself at one stage of her life, that she sooner wished to forget.

"Ino…I take my responsibilities as a Hokage and as a doctor very seriously. Please understand neither of my roles would allow me to give you what you want." she prompted.

"However, at most, I will grant you an opportunity to say your proper farewells. You two should not have parted on a sour note, especially at the length of this mission. Gaara and the teams will be stopping at Suna for a week for supplies and documents. You can meet him there."

Ino tried very hard not to crack a victory sign. All she really wanted was a chance to reason with Gaara and this more than satisfied it. " I am grateful for your understanding and decision Tsunade-sama. I will do as you say."

"Very well, you will need to be ready to part in an hour. Make sure to join Naruto, since he is also headed to Suna to meet with their Kazekage, your brother-in-law."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Ino bended a little, then walked to the door before she was detained.

"One more thing, Ino… Sakura has approached me about the possibility of you returning to your medical studies. I have agreed that we could use as many apt hands as we can. Know that when you are ready, our doors are open."

Ino swallowed and her hand tightened on the knob. She turned enough to look to the floor, then proceeded to leave.

………………………………**...**

After going through her wardrobe for twenty minutes, Ino sadly realized that for almost four years, counting the pregnancy, she had nothing new to wear. Depressed and resigned, she packed some of her wider items and some necessities before closing her windows and fluttering her curtains shut.

During her walk to the city's gate, Ino ran in her mind different versions of her reencounter with Gaara.

She failed to notice the distracted rushing blonde making his way to her. They soon crashed and found their limbs and bags tangled. As she pushed herself from the floor by her arms, she froze when felt something awkward moving between her legs.

"Ano, you smell good Ino, but did you gain some weight?" asked a blushing Naruto between her thighs. The blood rose to Ino's cheeks as her left eye twitched.

'BAM' "Tch, pervert" She said while getting up and dusting her clothes. Her eyes narrowed at the sitting blonde male on the floor rubbing the bump on his head.

"You are getting worse each year," she sighed before using her business-like tone. "But at least you save me the trouble of finding you. I have received authorization from Tsunade-sama and will be joining you on your trip to Suna."

"HUH? What is this?! Did Tsunade oba-chan told you to come and supervise me? That old woman! Its not like I'm the one accumulating all the drinking and gambling bills! Sheesh…" Naruto stood up annoyed walking to the village's entrance.

"No, idiot, I'm going to see Gaara and Etsuya before they leave for Rock Country" she confessed equally annoyed as she followed. Naruto stopped, while looking away.

"Ino, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ino's eyes glared in suspicion to the blonde's back. "What do you know Naruto? What did Gaara tell you?"

"Aww come on Ino-chan, I've seen you both together, and while I always thought you two made a very weird couple I supported you both back during Gaara's transfer because I knew both of you were happy. I would be the last person to get involved. But after… well" He stopped as he noticed her eyes watering.

Ino shifted and hid her face in a shadow, "You knew he left me…and that he was planning to take Etsuya"

Naruto was panicking "Ino…" He approached her and took her hands in his, relieved she didn't resist. "Gaara…I was there when he requested to take part of the mission. But this is not permanent. It was the quickest and surest way for him to gain favor again with the Suna council.--Look Ino, I don't understand all the details, but I know Gaara. He is not the impulsive type, and he usually knows what he is doing even if he is not sure how to explain himself. But I would trust his judgment."

At her confused silence, he felt the need to comment. "You know, it really isn't any of my business, but are you sure maybe you guys shouldn't take advantage of this mission to cool off a bit and maybe think things through?"

Ino jerked her hands away as her face rose and her eyes narrowed slightly. "I feel fine, but you are right. This isn't any of your business. I will be going with you to Suna to resolved my marriage before my husband leaves with my child for a year. If you do not take me I will get there on my own."

Naruto raised his hands in front of him in defeat "No need, I get it, you know me, Ino-chan. We have to get to Suna as quick as possible. We will be crossing a long distance in the shortest amount of time. I need to know if you are sure you can keep up?"

She stood stubbornly with no purpose to restate her goals or to turn back. Naruto looked unsure but after his short mental debate, he nodded at Ino. "Fine, if this is what you truly want, then please follow me. I hope you packed as light as possible."

………………………………**...**

**A/N: So what do you think? It is one of those chapters to help the story go along. Any comments on things to improve? Gaara will be in next chapter! I already have a set plan of where the story is going, but I'm expecting a lot of errors on the way. Please any advice or criticism or flame is invited!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Four months ago

Gaara wondered again why he let Naruto pick dinner, as he greeted the Ichiraku owner for the second time today.

"Remind me to introduce you to a new menu sometime" he mumbled to the blonde.

Naruto downed his second bottle of sake after his third bowl of ramen before smacking Gaara in the back to keep up with the celebration… "What for? If it is not broken, don't fix it." He concluded his statement with a burp and a grin of satisfaction.

Gaara grimaced in distaste, but shrugged it off. They were celebrating Tsunade's official preliminary announcement about nominating Naruto to be the following Hokage upon her retirement. The blonde had asked Gaara to sit with him and share his knowledge since he was the only other person who could relate being in that role. Not that there was much Gaara could say since he gave it all up 12 years ago to his brother, on the day he requested to be transferred to Konoha. To think now, it had felt so right back then; arriving to the Hidden Leaf Village had been the third happiest day of his life...

"Do you ever miss it Gaara?" Naruto asked noticing his partner's mood. The silence was normal but his friend seemed more pensive than usual. Even then the blonde proceeded." so love _still _conquers all?" He frowned to himself "I could never see myself ever doing the same" a quick glance to a blank-stare Gaara, made him correct himself "not that I have ever been in love to know"

Gaara looked down when a light's reflection bounced from his wedding ring to his face. His lips curved in a soft nostalgic smile. "It is funny you say that my friend" he stated while he twirled the ring on his finger. "You taught me once of the importance of bonds and of the sacrifices we make to protect our precious people." He said grinning but the words that once long ago defined his passion fell a little flat in his ears. His eyes narrowed and soon abandoned the ring to signal a waitress for a drink.

Naruto noticing the mood shift opted to change the subject.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ino regretted her choice of shoes a couple of hours after they had set out. While they were crossing the path by jumping from tree to tree, narrow stripes of sunlight appeared in between the branches. With the day's progress, the heavier her breath became. Her mind kept flashing back as she forced herself into a tummy wrap this morning, and it was not helping with her discomfort.

In the midst of the humid Fire Country summer, it was no wonder many of the older female nin, requested time off or to be sent to a mission to the coasts. The weather was enough to cause hot flashes even in younger women. Yet Ino's eyes strayed to Naruto in surprise. The blond man seemed oblivious to the rising temperature. Sweat bedewed her temples where the blue veins pulsed with painful regularity, yet she did not want to complain out loud.

She was already beside herself that Naruto had to stop three times to accommodate her. First, he did to lighten her load by taking on her equipment, then stopping twice to allow her to catch up and take a break. Despite his help, they were behind schedule, the night caught up to them and they had to set camp.

She was grateful that Naruto did not blame her and instead continued trying to cheer her up. As a reward to his positive attitude she decided to share her packed ice tea whiskey with him, despite his insistence about needing to get up early. A half hour later, there was a pair of buzzed nin who laughed while reminiscing on some of their embarrassing gennin missions together.

When Naruto started reminding her about the "pissing incident"- the time where close to the end of one of their missions he had accidentally given her a golden shower, he had to dodge midway of re-telling it to prevent getting hit by Ino's shoe.

As they quieted down and focus on the blazing flares of the camp fire, Ino could tell Naruto wanted to say something, but was struggling with the phrasing. "Come on, Naruto, if you talked about _that _incident, its clear you don't have any hairs in your tongue. Just spit it out"

Even then, he hesitated. Naruto leaned back on his arms, while he stretched his body. "Are you sure you want to do this Ino?" His serious eyes met hers and Ino sobered up, while straightening. "Ino, I get it, really, I do, it's not easy for you-" "-Naruto, don't." She interrupted and he stopped when he noticed her eyes were glazing over with tears.

His lips tightened and he nodded to himself. Then while staring at the fire he changed the topic. "You know, I remember back when you were pregnant with Etsuya" At her silence Naruto continued "...you reminded me of a jumping jelly bean, you were so excited…" Ino's scoffed and smiled before muttering, "this coming from the hyperactive one…"

Naruto made a show of ignoring her comment before moving on. "I don't remember seeing you being sick, or ever complain about the pregnancy. You actually seemed very put together." He added.

Ino's eyes softened. "He was such a calm baby. Besides the usual kicks, he never troubled his mommy. Sakura was jealous that I had such an easy pregnancy."

Naruto soon confessed. "You know…You were the first pregnant friend I ever had... I remember thinking you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen".

Ino's lips parted and looked back at him in disbelief. "Beautiful creature?" Her eyes widen before she covered her mouth, but she still mumbled "Did you... had... a preggo fe-tish?" she choked in humor during her statement.

Naruto lifted his hands in defense "Look, I was sixteen! And it caught me off guard! I did not know how to react to it!" he sputtered "If go prancing around glowing, and your belly was big and full of life, any normal teenager-" The more he talked the louder Ino laughed. "Fine! I blame Kurama. I think he was definitely influenced by your pheromones" he said giving up and smiling. "But it was nothing compared to when I saw you breast feeding the baby for the first time."

"Alright Naruto, that's... you have a problem-" "-No, Ino-baka, listen to me, I'm trying to finish my point!" he said in full blush. "I wasn't focused on you... I was focused on Gaara" At Ino's look, Naruto hurried to clarify "he was standing there, and I didn't recognize him. He...he was so happy. He was truly happier than I had ever seen him before. No one would have been able to recognize him from when we first met." When he looked at Ino, her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Yeah well, we were _truly_ happy..." she said hesitantly "until I fucked it up and killed our second child". Naruto got up and kneel next to her. "Ino... Nobody blamed you for what happened"

Ino turned to the male blonde. "Not out loud, but even Gaara did, and you probably did too…You probably supported Gaara in his decision to leave me, didn't you?" She looked away when she saw Naruto's hurt reaction.

Naruto reached out for her shoulders with both hands. "Stop it!" he jerked her once to get her attention. "Ino you also important to me as a precious friend. I only wanted and still want the best for_ both_ of you..." As she didn't respond, he sighed before getting up. As the embers of the fire were dying he looked away from her. "We should call it a night...this is exhaustion talking."

Ino agreed to let it lie. She stood up and winced at her sore feet. "I'm sorry" she apologized to the retreating man but she needed him to understand. "Naruto…I don't want to lose them" she said full with emotion.

Naruto stopped without turning. "I know"

While Naruto snored away, Ino stayed awake thinking of the past.

The next morning had a groggy Ino trying to wash her face with a bottle of water from her back pack. She was already in a bad mood at forgetting her concealer, she now had to suck up the dark bags under her eyes, but she made sure to extra glare at the noisy refreshed blonde male.

"Ready?" he inquired innocently. She got up and adjusted the mid body wrap and her clothes before nodding. As she winced with her step she was hopeful they would make better progress today.

***later***

By the end of the day, she wondered if she should have just stayed sleeping. Despite that she was a little bit more used to the strains, midway the body wrap was constricting her and she was sweaty and disgusted and distracted with rehearsing her words for Gaara. She had failed to notice a dislocated branch and landed awkwardly on the ground- correction- wet ground. She groaned and tried to get up, just to bite her lower lip and swallow a painful gasp.

Naruto dropped the bags to the side and squatted by her to extend his tanned hand. She accepted, embarrassed. She knew if she had been in better shape this would not have happened. Didn't her former team leader, Atsuma, may he rest in peace, often stressed out the need for stretching before any strenuous physical activity? Even new gennin knew that. When she put pressure on her injured leg, she hissed and dropped back on the mud.

Naruto, confirmed with her which leg hurt and then removed the shoe to inspect it. The ankle was twice as swollen now while taking a bluish tint. "Is it fractured?" he asked, since she was the better expert on first aid.

She yelped when she tried rotating it. "…no, just sprained it." Naruto nodded and with a few hand signals created a couple of clones to carry their equipment, then offered his back to Ino.

"Get on"

She was mortified. "No Naruto, I can-"

"—it's okay Ino-chan, this is just additional training for me. What kind of a Hokage can I ever be, if I can't even offer a piggy ride to a friend once in a while?"

Ino shook her head in resignation. "I doubt that is one of the Hokage's listed duties. I think you just want to feel the body from your childhood fantasies." Naruto turned shocked until he saw her mocking grin. His cheeks tinted a bit red when Ino hooked her rounded thighs on his hips. His hands reached back to shift Ino higher and ended cupping her ass instead. The bump on the top of his head that followed was expected.

"Tch, I swear you spend too much time with Sakura-chan" grumbled Naruto. Once her body was settled against his, he willed his blush away. "All right, let's go."

Thanks to Naruto's stamina, they made much better progress for the remainder of their trip. At his rate, they would be at Suna before the end of the week.

By then Ino, shifted gingerly on Naruto's back, blowing her bangs of her face. Her legs ached, her butt felt a little raw. Her throat felt dry as a bone and extremely hungry because she refused to eat, despite Naruto's protests. Until she was as thin as when Gaara met her she would not eat again, except to prevent fainting. She was already conscious enough having had Naruto carry her more than 2/3 of the way. At the thought of snacking once she made it to Suna, her stomach growled against Naruto's back. The male blonde frowned and stopped, putting her carefully down and refused to go on further unless she would eat one of his energy bars. Needing to be in Suna a soon as possible, Ino ate reproachfully.


End file.
